Welcome to Rapture
__NOWYSIWYG__ The first area of the game, Welcome to Rapture is a tutorial where the player receives their first weapon, and Plasmid. Also, this level introduces a few of the game's enemies, such as the Splicers, Little Sisters and their Big Daddy protectors and Rapture's automated security (Security Cameras, Security Bots, and Turrets). Also, "Welcome to Rapture" introduces the player's guide Atlas, and Rapture's creator, Andrew Ryan. Evidence of the impending riot that was the final downfall of ordered society is seen in the form of many protest signs outside the closed Bathysphere station. Once the player leaves, they cannot return to this area. History Formerly, the Welcome Center complex was designed to acclimate newcomers to Rapture as they exit the bathysphere linked to The Lighthouse. It consisted of several eating establishments and luxury leisure areas, such as the Kashmir Restaurant and Footlight Theater. The purpose of this area was to impress upon new residents the wealth and splendor of Rapture. This area was directly connected to Medical Pavilion and Neptune's Bounty. Bathysphere Station This station was where people from the surface arrived from the bathysphere that is accessed only at the lighthouse and become residents of Rapture. However, when bathysphere stations were closed off to all citizens, many came down to the station and had strikes. When Jack arrives, he can see many of the strike boards scattered around the station. This is also where he comes in contact with Atlas and has his first encounter with Rose and Johnny. Lounge When residents arrived from the station, this was where they could relax and enjoy themselves. It is also where Jack gets his first Plasmid, Electro Bolt, and fights his first Thuggish Splicer. He also gets glimpses of a Little Sister and a Bouncer Big Daddy walking past him after he passes out and wakes up. Tunnel From the Lounge, an enclosed glass tunnel connects new citizens to other parts of Rapture. Just as Jack passes through, the tail section of Apollo Air Flight DF-0301 crashes through the tunnel causing it to flood. The breach immediately triggers the bulkhead door from the Lounge to seal, but fortunately, one can climb into the tail section and escape through the plane's rear door. While the glass begins to crack under the pressure, the other tunnel connected to the one Jack is in collapses from explosive decompression and its bulkhead begins to buckle. Further through the flooding tunnel is a door leading to the Atrium. Atrium The bulkhead to the tunnels immediately seals behind Jack after he walks through; there's no going back now. Jack finds himself in a small waiting room, but the door leading ahead is locked. While gathering the abundant loot in the room, a Thuggish Splicer skulks around. Atlas teaches Jack the "One-Two Punch," it proves effective. Afterwards, another splicer will unlock the bulkhead and enter the room. Shortly after dispatching with him, the bulkhead leading to the tunnel will buckle. Just beyond the waiting room is the Atrium, one of the tallest parts of Rapture. A series of elevators lead to several parts of Rapture for new citizens to gain information and experience the luxuries of their new home, but upon Jack's arrival only one is in operation and only one access point remains unlocked. As Jack climbs a broken staircase, a man is heard begging for his life with another person. Just as Jack reaches the top of the stairs, their is an explosion and an elevator crashes to the first floor. A Thuggish Splicer engulfed in flames emerges from the elevator area. . As Jack rides the elevator to the top, Atlas pleads with him to save his family in Neptune's Bouny. As the elevator reaches the top, a Thuggish Splicer is seen talking over a baby carriage, in which lies a Pistol. Beyond her is the entrance to the Kashmir Restaurant. Kashmir Restaurant One of the restaurants that served the high class in Rapture, this was where residents were entertained with fine dining and dancing. It was also where they welcomed newcomers in the city. Brenda, who owned the place can be found with Charlie. They were so addicted to ADAM that Brenda locked herself in the kitchen to get Charlie away from it when Jack arrives. Jack has a choice to kill them or not. Cocktail Lounge A bar located on the bottom floor of the Restaurant, this was where they served beer and wine to the Kashmir's customers. Footlight Theater A mini-theater owned by Steve Barker, this is where plays were carried out and live entertainment performed. The theater was especially popular with working class citizens from Neptune's Bounty and other parts of Rapture. A Little Sister and a Bouncer is found here and is where Jack learns what happens if someone tries to attack the Little Sister. Transit Hub Connecting to two bathyspheres that go to Neptune's Bounty or the Medical Pavilion, this is where Jack is trapped due to a security lockdown and has no choice, but to fight off Splicers and escape to the pavilion. He also encounters Andrew Ryan who warns him that he and his men will come after him for intruding the city, thinking he is an agent from the CIA or the KGB. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Welcome to Rapture/Map|Plain Map||true Welcome to Rapture/ADMap|Audio Diaries Welcome to Rapture/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries New Weaponry * Wrench - Floor, Bathysphere Station * Pistol - Baby carriage, Kashmir Restaurant New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) * Electro Bolt - Gatherer's Garden, Lounge New Enemies * Thuggish Splicer * Leadhead Splicer * Flamethrower Turret * Bouncer (seen only) * Little Sister (seen only) * Rose (seen only) * Brenda (choice only) * Charlie (choice only) Audio Diaries #Diane McClintock - New Year's Eve Alone #Steve Barker - Hole in the Bathroom Wall Walkthrough Trivia *During the opening sequence in the plane Jack is seen glancing at his wallet. Upon closer inspection, one can see an Irrational Games business card in one of the pockets. * The person standing between the older man and woman in the family photo at the top of the wallet is the Lead Designer at Irrational Games, Bill Gardner.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPckxI87vGs&hd=1 BioShock 2 Intro] clip on Youtube, at 0:35Image of Jack's wallet at The Rapture ArchivesPost by Joe Faulstick on the "A small picture showing you Irrational actually never "died" :)" thread in the Irrational Games Forums *Interestingly, the player can use the "Ghost" console command to enter the room with the Little Sister, and still be able to use weapons. The player can then move the corpse with the Wrench, but the Little Sister will still be harvesting ADAM from it. If the player attacks the Big Daddy or Little Sister, the Big Daddy will not fight back. Also, both seemingly disappear into thin air when leaving the room. *If player swims through the flames after the plane has crashed, the event of the sinking plane tail won't be activated, and player can see the door of the plane. *According to Irrational Games Senior Artist Daniel Keating, the whale seen before arriving in Rapture was originally meant to be in the museum of the Proving Grounds, but when he applied the swim animation to the model, it was eventually used to improve the impact for the Bathysphere sequenceNote about creating the wale at dankeating.wordpress.com. References :Bienvenue à Rapture Category:Welcome to Rapture Category:BioShock Locations Category:Walkthroughs